


What Omegas need

by bitchismitebe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Misha, depictions of early labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchismitebe/pseuds/bitchismitebe
Summary: A heavily pregnant Castiel is rejected by the father of his child, Dean Winchester. Misha can't wait to see the fans reaction, if he can get his alpha to just shoot the scene and stop being so overprotective





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



“I’m fine, Jensen.” Misha grumbled, lifting Castiels coat up and over his shoulders. “Can you just stop? Your Dean is showing.”

  
Jensen backed away, frowning as his folded his arms over his chest. “Dean isn’t showing. That’s the problem.” He huffed, his eyes moving carefully over his heavily pregnant Mate. “Deans being an asshole. You shouldn’t be working when you’re this far along, let alone on a storyline like this. Omegas need…”

  
Misha pressed a finger to his mouth, removing it when Jensen fell quiet, placing a soft swift kiss to his lips. “Omegas know what they need, and that’s not an alpha to dictate to them.” He said firmly, pleased when an ashamed blush raised on Jensens cheeks.

“I know it’s not you rejecting me. It’s Dean rejecting Cas. I mean, yeah, Deans being a complete Dick, but it makes for good drama.” He rested his hands on Jensens chest. “Not you. Not me. Not our pup.” He said softly, smiling as Jensens hands came to rest on his stomach as if to make sure it was still there. “Dean, Castiel. Their half Angel abomination.”

Jensen took a deep breath, nodding even as he postured protectively over Castiel, bending to nuzzle him. “The minute your scent changes, I’m calling it off.” He said quietly, growling as Misha nuzzled him.

  
The set was quiet, only the essential crew around. Jared was completely banned, the last thing they needed was a prank whilst shooting such a sensitive scene.

  
Jensens scenes were in the can, Misha needing to take deep breaths between each shot, “not Jensen, not Jensen” he repeated to himself gently. His close ups were next. He glanced at Jensen, beckoning him over.

  
“Keep going.” He said firmly. “Don’t break the shot okay?”

  
Jensen looked over him. His scent shifted, the deep musk of his alpha protectiveness seeped through and Misha drank it in like it was water to a dying man. Not. Jensen. Jensen adored him and their pup.

  
A swift unprofessional nuzzle was exchanged between them that everyone pretended not to notice, before the cameraman gestured to show he was ready, the clapperboard snapping in front of the camera with a crack.

  
“Action.” Called Bob, as the set fell silent, all eyes on Misha, his face fixed in Castiels usual stoicism.

  
“It was not my intention for this to happen Dean. I was unaware it was even possible. There was no concern over Jimmys status until my grace failed.” He said fiercely.

  
Jensen faced him, his back to the camera and his shoulder in frame.

  
“And that’s just it, isn’t it Cas? You’re always unaware of this crap that can go wrong.” He snapped in Deans usual manner. “You didn’t think to mention when you stayed the night that what went down might have lasting consequences? I don’t want a kid”

  
Misha felt his lip tremble at Jensens line, swallowing hard. Dean. Not Jensen. Dean.

  
“It’s a miracle, Dean. You must see that.” He said, voice straining to keep its usual gravelly tone.

  
“I don’t see jack.” Jensen snapped, his eyes narrowing in concern as he subtly checked Mishas scent. “How do I know it’s even mine? It’s not like you behaved like some innocent know nothing, it’s why I didn’t mate you.” He said, spite clear in his tone.

  
Mishas face crumpled, unable to listen to his own reassurances that Jensen was acting. All his hormones knew was his alpha was rejecting him, and distress scent flooded the set. He looked up, meeting Jensens wide horrified eyes, realising his alpha was respecting his command.

  
“I love you, Dean.” He said, the tears starting to fall as his chest heaved with silent sobs.

  
“Yeah well. I can’t love anyone.” Jensen said roughly, his tone the last nail in the coffin as misha looked away, biting his lip, face red and wet.

  
“Cut.” Called Bob, standing and starting to look through his notes. Jensen didn’t wait a moment before scooping Misha into his arms, wiping away his tears. “I shouldn’t have let you do this.” He said softly, kissing his forehead. “I’ll make it up to you.”

  
“Let’s go again.” Bob called, eliciting a few raised eyebrows. “This time dial it back a bit Misha ”

  
“No. We’re done here.” Jensen snapped, turning to glare at him. “It’s too much for him. It’s not good for him or the pup.”  
Misha visibly relaxed, finding himself crowded out the room, relaxing into his alphas scent. He purred softly, the warmth of his alpha, the warm scent, the fluid trickling down his legs…

  
He stopped. The fluid tricking down his legs? He looked down, in time to see a large gush flow through, soaking Castiels dress pants.

  
“Shit.”


End file.
